


feels like the first time

by twilightscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: The first time that Thor kisses him, Bruce freezes.





	feels like the first time

The first time that Thor kisses him, Bruce freezes.

It’s been a very long time since he was the recipient of spontaneous gestures of affection. Not since Betty.

He cuts off that thought before it can fully form. Bruce knows that he’s never been good at letting go of the past; he doesn’t need to bring it into this moment. Not when Thor’s lips are pressed against his and they’re surprisingly soft.

The kiss doesn’t last long. Maybe a few seconds. Bruce blinks when it ends, before his brain kicks back into gear, helpfully telling him _that Thor just kissed him_.

“Um.”

Apparently his brain hasn’t quite caught up to speed. His tongue is sticking to the roof of his mouth, which feels as though it’s been stuffed full of cotton bolls. Then, his stomach abruptly lurches when Thor smiles, and it’s one of those bright, warm ones that split his face and remind Bruce that Thor is an _incredibly_ handsome man.

“Forgive me,” Thor says. “If I–”

“No.” Bruce has to stretch up to press his fingers to Thor’s lips, “Don’t. I need… a moment.”

Thor nods, taking Bruce’s hand in his, and causes Bruce’s heart to skip a beat when he presses a kiss to the palm.

Sucking in a deep breath, Bruce’s brain jumps into overdrive. He runs through every interaction that he’s had with Thor, all the casual touches, the smiles, the jokes, and his own awkward attempts at flirting. It’s a little bit like he’s been struck by the lightning that Thor conjures. Suddenly, everything is being shoved at him in a _completely_ different light.

“ _Oh_.”

“I thought that I had made my intentions clear,” Thor says, at last. “I wasn’t mistaken?”

Bruce is quite certain that he’s redder than Thor’s cape at the moment, “No. No, you weren’t.”

If he thought Thor’s smile radiant before, he’s blinded now.

“I’m an idiot,” Bruce mutters. “I hadn’t thought you – nevermind. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not. You are one of the smartest people I know. And one of the bravest.” He reaches down, cupping Bruce’s face in his hands, “And I could spend years telling you how much that I love and respect you – how you continue to awe me, even now.”

There’s a denial on the tip of his tongue which Bruce swallows down.

“May I kiss you again?”

Bruce nods.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** first time  
>  **Words:** 397 words
> 
> Written for Thor/Bruce Week. You can also find me over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I ramble, make poor life choices, and otherwise am a giant dork. Also, I apologize for how long I've been absent from fandom. I kind of took a hiatus from Marvel for... a few years there. < <;


End file.
